An electronic device equipped with a component (e.g., a microphone) capable of recognizing voice information has been widely distributed with the development of a speech recognition technology. The electronic device may receive information corresponding to a user's voice using the component. If the information is received through the component, the electronic device may change the intensity or the pitch of the voice to generate a digital signal. The electronic device may amplify the changed digital signal and output the amplified signal through a speaker, or may control other components by using the changed digital signal.